


A Pirate's Dream

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian
Summary: What if the world was different? What if our favourite bands... weren't bands?This story tells the tale of all the BanG Dream bands as pirates, and how their lives differ from their usual world.





	1. Kasumi Toyama

"Wake Up Brat!" A strong voice shouted as the brunette opened her eyes.

She grunted a few times as she sat up and looked up at the other, he scoffed before pelting her in the gut with his foot. Causing the other to grunt as she laid on the floor

"I said wake up! Not get up!" He yelled as he pulled out a sheet of paper. He looked down at her before rolling his eyes

"The Captain has agreed to let you live on the condition you agree to do his dirty work." He spoke as he looked down at her.

"Dirty...work?" The Brunette asked as she looked up

"You'll be scrubbing the floors, or walk the plank. You choice." He spoke

"...I'll do your work..." Kasumi spoke as she sat up

"Good, Captain Minato will see you in her quarters! Go!" He yelled as he yanked the girl up and shoved her outside and towards the Captains quarters.

The girl stumbled into the Captian's quarters where she was met with two other girls.

One had blue hair and was pressing herself up against a wall and the other had purplish hair and sat down

"You must be the new girl..." The girl sat down said

The Brunette nodded as she bowed

"What's your name?" She asked

"K..Kasumi! Kasumi Toyama!" The Brunette replied as she looked at the two woman before her.

"You'll be scrubbing my quarters today under Sayo's guidance. She'll be keeping an eye on you." The Captain said, looking at Kasumi

Sayo, the bluenette, looked at the Captain before sighing

"Alright, 'Toyama-san' grab that broom and get sweeping, Minato-san, you can go back to the wheel."

The Captain then left, leaving Kasumi to sweep the floors of the Captain quaters.

 


	2. Arisa Ichigaya

The Blonde girl sat down in the Captain's Quaters with a sigh. Looking at the map.

"Dammit..." she sighed as she heard the door to her room open, there stood a taller girl looking back at her

"Captain Ichigaya?" She spoke as she looked towards the Captain of the ship. The Blonde looked at the girl before sighing

"Saya, Arisa is fine.... what's up?" Arisa said as she stretched

"Roseila's ship. It's been spotted." Saya said as she shut the door "We could attack and they'd never know until we was right on top of them."

Arisa looked a little shocked as the quartermaster gave the news.  
"a raid on Roseila's ship...we could get enough food that we wouldn't have to dock on land for weeks...."

Arisa stated before looking at Saya and nodding "alright, i want you to inform Rimi to keep taking Roselia, but do not get us spotted. Then i want O-Tae to check the Cannons."

Saya nodded before leaving the Captian alone...

Arisa saw this as her chance to avoid land once more, land only gave people the chance to notice her and turn her in. She was a big title, Princess Ichigaya. Heir to the throne. She didn't want that. She couldn't handle it...

So she ran and became a captain of the seas, taking out a Roseila ship would save her alot of time...

Only time would tell if it works out for her...

 


	3. Arisa's Crew

Saya sighed as she left the Captian's Quaters. She couldn't help but think about the Captian. Being the Quartermaster gave her alot more privileges over the other members of the crew.

She eventually made her way to the steering wheel where a smaller girl was at the wheel.

"Hello, Saya!" The girl said with a smile as she looked at the Quartermaster.

"Hey Rimi, The Captain wants us to tail Roselia's ship. She wants to raid it for resources." Saya said as she placed her hands on the wooden railing.

"A...A Raid on Roselia's ship? That...That could kill us...." Rimi said, as if she didn't think it was such a good idea.

"I'm going to suggest we go in after dark, they would have less chance of seeing a battering ram..." Saya said softly before turning to the girl at the wheel

"Where's OTae?" Saya asked, before being pointed in the direction of the girl she'd asked for. Saya quickly went off to find the girl incharge of weapons.

"OTae!" Saya shouted as she came up behind OTae.

"Oh, Saya. What's up?" OTae spoke as she smiled at the other

"Roselia's ship, we need you to be working on the canons and the ram, making sure they are worthy before we attack tonight." The Quartermaster said before looking away

"I'm going to see Arisa, just work on the Cannons." Saya said, she didn't have much to say to OTae, she wanted to make sure Arisa was planning this out well...

It didn't take long before Saya opened the door to Arisa's personal quaters. She coughed as she got Arisa's attention

"S...Saya!? W..What are you doing?" Arisa said, seeming startled as she saw the other

"I wanted to tell you that we should wait for nightfall to attack, it'll make it easier for us to succeed..." Saya said as Arisa huffed

"You know more then I do about this, I'm not good with responsibilitys....I just want their resources. I don't want anyone dead." Arisa said as she nodded

"We'll attack at midnight, go and prepare." Arisa said as she shooed Saya out.

As the quartermaster stood outside the doors of Arisa's quaters she looked up at the sky....

Tonight would be quite the night....

 


	4. The Attack

**Roselia's Ship**

_A few hours later_  

Kasumi sighed as she sat down back in her cell. She had cleaned the Captian's Quaters from head to toe and was exhausted. A few kicks from the Quartermaster probably didn't help...

Kasumi sighed as she looked out the small window in the cell to see the sun slowly setting. She didn't know how long she'd be kept her. Her thoughts were distracted as the door slid open and a girl with light brown hair stood at the door.

"I'm...not being forced to do anymore work am I?" Kasumi asked as she gulped. She probably shouldn't have spoken like that...

"No, I've come to feed you." The girl said as she walked in the Cell and locked the door behind her before placing a tray on the floor. The Tray consisted of a loaf of bread, some water and some sugar.

"We may have kidnapped you, but we're not monsters. We won't starve you to death." The girl stated as she sat down next to Kasumi.

"I'm Lisa. Lisa Imai. What's your name?" Lisa said with a smile as she looked at Kasumi Kasumi had already started on her bread before she swallowed her mouthful and spoke

"K...Kasumi. Kasumi Toyama." Kasumi said as she looked towards Lisa.

"Well isn't that a cute name." Lisa said with a chuckle as she leaned back against the wall "Yukina isn't as bad as she seems you know?"

Kasumi blinked as she looked at Lisa before taking another bite of her bread, ready to listen. "I use to be a prisoner on this ship after Yukina raided my boat, yet she didn't kill me. She kept me in here and kept me safe. After a while I got out and now...I'm here, one of her higher ups." Lisa said as she looked towards the door

"I should go, but...please don't hate your time here, Yukina isn't a bad guy...anyway, Night Night, Kasumi!" Lisa said before leaving. Kasumi was a little confused but finished her meal before laying down on the cold floor. Maybe she wouldn't be trapped forever....

**Arisa's Ship**

_Ten Minutes Later_

Arisa sighed as she stood next to Rimi as the smaller girl steered her ship. Saya was on look out and OTae was at the first cannon.

Several men were at other cannons around the ship as they approached Roselia's ship. Arisa sighed as she let her brain wonder for a moment. She didn't want to go back.

Would Roselia's crew be able to kill them all? No...No they was planning to ambush them. They should only have a few men awake.

Arisa quickly looked towards Saya and nodded, giving them the go ahead to advance "Alright Men! We'll be attack Roselia's ship head on! O-Tae's Half will stay up top and deal with the guards while my half go below deck and steal all the resources we can! Got it?!" Saya yelled as she got a cheer from the men of the ship.

Rimi sighed before turning the ship to aim directly at Roselia's ship. "Brace for impact!" OTae yelled.

Seconds later... Crash! "ATTACK MEN!" Saya yelled, grabbing her swords as she went to attack.

**Roselia's Ship**

_Seconds After Impact_

Kasumi grunted as she was pushed against the wall due to the impact of... something...

"Ugh...did we crash?" Kasumi asked herself as she looked around, her cell was still locked. She was a little worried, but due to her being so under deck. She couldn't hear all the commotion.

_ Back up top  _

A few men where dealing with OTae and her guards. "We'll search the lower deck! OTae! Keep an eye on the Captain Quaters!" Saya yelled before kicking open the doors below deck before her and a group of men went into the ship.

It took a few moments after the ram but Yukina had awoken and was ready for a fight, walking out of the Captian quaters she quickly saw the pirates attacking and drew her sword.

Sayo and Lisa had also come up and was ready, swords clashing with Arisa's men.

Below Deck, was a more...quiet situation.

Saya and her men were able to find plenty of Sugar, Wood and Metal they could flip for coin. Just as everyone was carrying stuff out Saya noticed a locked door and grabbed her sword

"Go! I'll get what's in here and get out!" Saya shouted as she headed to the locked door and jammed her sword into the lock.

Breaking open the door she was greeted to a brunette girl sat on the floor looking up at her "....A Prisoner...." Saya said before looking behind her, she couldn't leave her here...

Saya sighed as she reached out a hand towards the girl "Let's go! We're getting you out of here! What's your name?" Saya asked

"K...Kasumi!" The Brunette shouted for the third time today. Before Saya dragged her up deck

On TopDeck, OTae grunted as she was shoved back by the Bluenette, she stumbled before clenching her sword "How dare you come and attack us in our sleep! You have some nerve!" Sayo shouted as OTae noticed several of her men leaving with goods.

The fight seemed to be a grand distraction "You're dead!" Sayo yelled before swinging to OTae's gut. Which is when one of Arisa's men stood before OTae. Sayo's sword going right through his stomach.

He then fell lifeless into the Bluenette, stumbling her. OTae's eyes widened before she stumbled back again. She noticed Saya come from below deck, yet she was with an unfamiliar figure.

OTae realised this was her chance to escape and ran back to her ship. Saya quickly stopped at side of the ship before looking at around.

"Kasumi! Have you got any idea how we can stop them following us!?" Saya yelled as she turned to see more of her crew starting to bail.

"W...We can jam their anchor! It takes along time to raise and we can be gone!" Kasumi said, before running towards said anchor.

Saya followed before standing before the Anchor, yet they was met by a smaller figure "Well, Looks like the prisoner is trying to escape! Can't have that can we!?"

The smaller girl said with a grin as She pulled out a sword and pointed at Saya "I'll kill you first! Then I'll take that brat back to my quaters to clean!"

The smaller girl grinned as she looked to Kasumi "Better get use to calling me Miss Ako!"

The girl grinned as she lunged for Saya. Saya blocked her attack before pushing her away. Taking another swing towards Ako and pushing her back.

Ako's size was her disadvantage as Saya was able to push her back with easy.

Ako was too cocky too. Saya remembered Arisa didn't want anyone dying... Saya quickly planned an attack and pushed her sword towards Ako who blocked it. Just as planned....

Saya then started to push back, Ako stepped back with each push before she was able to notice what Saya was doing. Saya led the smaller girl towards a set of stairs in which, after a final push which caused Ako to stumble and fall.

Accidentally dropping her sword at Saya's feet. Saya grabbed the sword before looking at Kasumi, She shoved the sword into the crank to raise the anchor before nodding at Kasumi "Let's go! We'll jump from here!"

Saya yelled as she ran to the side of the boat and jumped over the railings onto her own ship, with Kasumi following soon after.

Once making sure all her crew was onboard and all of Roselia wasnt onboard Saya yelled at Rimi to go. Saya sighed as she walked to Kasumi. "We'll have to keep you in the Cell until our Captian is ready to see you." Kasumi didn't seem to mind too much as she obliged and followed Saya to the cell. She couldn't believe she was already off that ship...


	5. An Alliance

**Arisa's Ship**  
_Several Hours After Attack_

 

Kasumi sighed as she held her legs, it had been a few hours since she had been freed from Roselia and now on a new ship.

 

The floor was cold and the room wasn't as big as her cell on Roselia's but it was something..

 

A few seconds later the door opened and Saya walked in with a small smile and her hand on her hip

 

"Hey Kasumi. Arisa is ready too see you now." Saya said as she looked down at the Brunette.

 

Kasumi stood up and then followed Saya towards the Captain's quarter. She was a little nervous at meeting a new captain but...did she have a choice?

 

Kasumi sighed as Saya walked in first

 

"Arisa....she's here." Saya said into the door, Kasumi inhaled and exhaled before hearing a faing  
"Send her in."

 

Kasumi walked in and was met with a girl with blonde twin pig tails. She was shorter than Saya but something about her....Kasumi couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm up.

 

Kasumi bowed as she noticed the other stand up

 

"I...I'm Kasumi T...Toyama!" Kasumi said with a random outburst.

 

Arisa blinked a few times before she looked at Kasumi

 

"Okay...Well, Saya will get you sorted. I'm not going to keep you in the cell...Saya will keep an eye on you, Kasumi."

 

Kasumi smiled as she nodded "T...Thank You, C... Captain!"

 

Saya then looked to Arisa before smiling  
"What shall I get her doing, Arisa?"

 

"...Maybe have her clean my sleeping quarters, I'll check on her later but if you can keep an eye on her for now..." Arisa said before looking at Saya.

 

Saya nodded as she directed Kasumi towards the Captain's sleeping quarters. Kasumi soon realised just how much she was lucky, at least on this ship she wouldn't have someone kick the crap out of her.

 

Saya gave Kasumi a broom and stood up against the wall before speaking  
"Just sweep the floor up, nothing to hard but we need you working if you want to stay on this ship, if not we'll drop you off next time we hit land."

 

Kasumi nodded as she started to sweep up the room, she didn't mind being on a ship. Her history has her banned from many different places but...she doesn't want anyone to know about that.

 

"I'll stay, I don't want to go back to land..." Kasumi said as Saya yawned and looked up at the ceiling

 

"I'm sure Arisa wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands on board, she's not a harsh person." Saya said before smiling

 

A few hours pass and Kasumi finished all the cleaning she could before looking at Saya

 

"Alright, wait here and I'll go get Arisa." Saya said as she left Kasumi alone in the room.

 

Kasumi looked around before sighing, she didn't understand why she was given this opportunity.

  
Seconds later, the blonde walked in alone and looked around

"...it looks clean..." Arisa said before crossing her arms and looking away from Kasumi

"You can stay, I'll give you a room next to Saya's so she can keep an eye on you. But this doesn't mean I like you, Kasumi." Arisa stated before looking at the brunette "G..Got it!?"

Kasumi nodded before letting a smile appear on her features before speaking again

"Y..Yes! Thank you Arisa!" Kasumi said as Saya walked into the room

"Ah..Saya, Perfect. Show Kasumi to the room next to yours, she'll be staying there while she is staying here." Arisa said as Saya nodded, agreeing to take Kasumi to her new room

Kasumi followed Saya to her new quaters, a room just for her.  
Sure it was small but...better then a cell.

Kasumi was quickly allowed to enter her new room, she had a bed and a window. All she needed..

She might actually be happy on this ship....


	6. Haunted Pasts

**Arisa's Ship**  
_The next morning_

 

Kasumi yawned as she sat up on her bed, she had no clue where she was as she sat up for a few moments.

 

She tried to think what had happened before she remembered, she was rescued from Roselia.

 

A few minutes later, the door to Kasumi's room opened and Saya walked in with a tray

 

"Morning, Kasumi. Here you go."  
Saya said, placing down the tray it had some bread, some water and a potato. "Sorry it's not much, Arisa hasn't ported for a few days and we didn't get much from Roselia's ship."

 

Kasumi shook her head before smiling up at the Quartermaster.  
"It's perfect, thank you, Saya."

 

Saya smiled as she looked at the brunette. She spoke up before leaving

 

"I'll ask Arisa what she wants you to do today, I'll be back shortly. Eat up."

 

After the girl had left, Kasumi began to eat. She didn't want to seem ungrateful after all.

 

A few minutes later, a short haired girl walked into kasumi's room before gasping

 

"O..oh...I...I'm sorry...this...isn't my room at all..." She said, seeming very upset as she saw Kasumi eating.

 

Kasumi swallowed her mouthful before smiling and grinning.  
"It's no worry, its nice to meet you! You must be one of Arisa's crew members!"

 

The girl nodded as she spoke up  
"I...I'm Rimi U....Ushigome." she said with a bow

 

Kasumi smiled as she stood up to meet the girl

 

"Kasumi! Kasumi Toyama! It's nice to meet you, Rimi-rin!" Kasumi said with a smile

 

"R..Rimi...Rin?" Rimi asked, looking at the brunette.

 

"Yeah! Can I call you that?" Kasumi asked, seeing a small tint hit the small girls cheeks.

 

Rimi nodded as she sighed  
"I'll...talk to you later....Kasumi-chan..."

 

Rimi said as she left, seconds later, Saya returned.

 

"Hey, I saw Rimi leaving your room, guess you met her?" Saya asked as she smiled

 

"Yeah! She was super cute and embarrassed!" Kasumi said as she down the glass of water before looking at Saya.

 

"So, You're going to be escorting Arisa with me." Saya said.

 

"E... Escorting?" Kasumi said, a little confused.

 

Saya nodded before speaking

 

"Arisa hides from people when we dock, she will wear a hood and hide herself." Saya said as she looked at Kasumi

 

"Can...I take one too?" Kasumi asked with a small smile

 

"You...want a hood?" She asked, looking at Kasumi

 

"Yeah! It'll be super cool!" Kasumi said, hiding the real reason behind it.

 

"Sure. I'm sure I can find one. We'll be docking within ten minutes, get ready." Saya said as she left the room.

 

Kasumi had no idea where they was docking. But as far as she knew, she was hundreds or thousands of miles away from where she left.

 

**Arisa's Ship**  
_Docking_

 

Arisa sighed as she stood at the side of her ship, the hood she wore covered most of her face. She looked at Saya who took control of the docking. Once the ship had stopped she shouted

 

"O-Tae! Keep the ship ready! We won't be too long!" Saya yelled as she stepped off the ship.

 

Arisa soon followed, then Kasumi.

 

Kasumi looked around before she stepped off the ship to walk to the dock. She had never seen this dock before...

 

Saya, Arisa and Kasumi walked close together, getting a few looks from bypassing people.

 

"Arisa...do you have your sword?" Saya whispered before arisa nodded, before looking at Kasumi.

 

"She doesn't need one... we'll be here for a short time." Arisa spoke, quickly looking around before sighing

 

"Can we get a drink, I need it after...that" Arisa said, looking at Saya before Saya nodded.

 

The three entered a bar not far from the ship, several groups sat around the room as Saya walked to the bar. Arisa looked around before following, she felt so unsafe. Kasumi however, was looking around.

 

Saya ordered two glasses of rum before looking at Arisa and sighing

 

"I need to use the restroom, Arisa..." Saya said, slightly embarrassed as she looked around

 

"Get.... Kasumi..." Arisa said as she got her glass and had a mouthful

 

Saya nodded as she quickly walked over to Kasumi and spoke

 

"Go sit with Arisa while I'm gone, please...keep her safe." Saya said as she left for the restroom. Kasumi walked over and sat by Arisa.

 

A few moments later the doors to the bar opened wide and two men walked in. They looked like pirates.

 

Dirty and messy, one came and sat right next to Arisa at the bar.

 

"Oi Oi! Get us some rum mate! We're here for the weekend!" He yelled, making Arisa flinch a bit.

 

The male noticed this and formed a smirk, he looked over and grinned

 

"What's a sweetheart like you doing in a bar like this Darlin'?" He spoke, grinning as he did so.

 

Kasumi waited as she watched  
Arisa quickly shut him down by looking away, scoffing.

 

"You think you're better than me? That it love?" He said with a laugh as he grabbed the hood to Arisa's clothing before yanking it down.

 

Arisa froze on the spot as she felt the hood fall from her, revealing her to the bar.

 

"...the princess..." The bartender said as the male grabbed her arm with a grin

 

"Your the princess? Your worth quite a nice price if I turn you--" his sentence was cut short as he felt a fist connect with his gut. Sending him back a few feet.

 

He grunted as he looked up to see a hooded figure between him and the blonde.

 

"Oh, You did not just do that..." He said, clenching his fist as he looked at the hooded figure.

 

"I did....now leave her alone." Kasumi said, clenching her own fist before she took a step back

 

"Ka...su...mi..." Arisa managed to mumble as she felt the whole bar staring at her.

 

Saya finally left the bathroom and noticed what was going on.

 

Saya saw Kasumi between the male and arisa before she started to walk around the edge of the bar. She was going to get arisa out of here.

 

"Look, you probably think you're all cool defending this princess. She's worthless! She abandoned her family and responsibilities! Why do you think she's worth so much!?" He yelled, before going to punch Kasumi in the stomach.

 

The brunette blocked his punch before shaking her head  
"I don't care! She's my Captian!" 

 

"Well, are you prepared to die for her?" He asked, before reaching into his back pocket.

 

Kasumi clenched her fist before speaking to herself  
"I've got nothing else for me..."

 

She then noticed the male pull out a small dagger. Grinning as he looked at her

 

"I'll cut you to peices! Then I'll take that blonde for her reward money." He laughed before hearing the cock of a gun

 

"Drop. Your. Weapon."  
A feminine voice said, and so the male lowered his dagger to the floor.

 

Saya had been able to get a gun to the males head, and she had control of the situation. As Everyone began to panic Saya spoke

 

"Anybody who tries to follow us will be shot! We're leaving!" Saya yelled as she looked at Arisa, she began to walk around, keeping her aim on the male.

 

Just as arisa and Saya began to walk to the door, the male grabbed his knife and Kasumi before holding the knife to Kasumi's neck.

 

Kasumi's eyes widened as she felt the male grab onto her

 

"Tsk...let your defence down girly! You're screwed now!" He yelled as arisa looked back, worried for the Brunette who had saved her

 

Kasumi shook her head before shouting

 

"Saya! Take arisa back to the ship! Wait for me!" Kasumi shouted as she insisted, after a few grunts, Saya dragged arisa out of the bar and left.

 

Kasumi then felt the male grip tighter on her arms

 

"You stupid bitch....she was my ticket to the good life! I'll kill y--" he was silenced once again as Kasumi headbutted him. The back of her head against his face, she managed to avoid the dagger, but only by a little, it scraped the skin and even sliced off her hood.

 

Kasumi grunted as her hood fell to the floor and she looked at the male.

 

Kasumi huffed and puffed as she stood there, noticing the male had his dagger ready to strike. She closed her eyes. Waiting for him to stab her before she heard a loud bang...

 

A gunshot...

 

She opened her eyes to see the male fall down on the floor and drop his dagger.

 

Kasumi turned to see a hooded figure at the door and instantly went into a panic.

 

"Kasumi...." The one with the gun said, placing her gun back in her hostler

 

"You...found me?" Kasumi asked as she took the dagger off the floor before getting a good distance from the figure

 

"That's no way to say hello to your sister, Kasumi." The girl said, lowering her hood it was clear that it was Asuka. Kasumi's younger sister

 

"I don't want to be near you, Asuka." Kasumi said, standing back

 

"Not up to you, you're a wanted criminal Kasumi. And I'm bringing you in..." Asuka said before hearing the door open

 

Asuka looked at door only to see a tall figure looking at Kasumi.

 

"Wanted...?" She said.

 

Before Asuka could look back, Kasumi had lunged forward and punched her right in the gut, winding her as Kasumi ran past her and left with the figure in the door.

 

It wasn't until they boarded the ship, Kasumi realised it was Arisa who had come back for her...

 

**Arisa's ship**  
_Moments after departure_

 

Arisa sat there looking at floor, she had instantly gone back to her quarters after they departed.

 

"She's...a criminal....?" She asked before she sniffed, looking up at Saya who had been with her

 

"I...didn't know...we can't keep her on board, Arisa." Saya said, crossing her arms 

 

"No! She risked her life....for me! I won't kick her off my ship...not near here anyway..." Arisa didn't know why she wanted to keep this girl on board, she had Saya for protection.

 

"Arisa..." Saya said before being shouted at

 

"Just leave me alone! Go stear the ship! That's an order!" Arisa yelled as she watched Saya leave without hesitation.

 

A few seconds later, Arisa's door open.

 

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME..." Then she noticed who it was "...alone..."

 

Kasumi looked at the blonde before looking away

 

"What do you want...." Arisa asked, looking at the floor before looking at Kasumi

 

"...the dagger....I know you guys....don't want me armed, so I came to give it to you." Kasumi said before placing the dagger on Arisa's desk

 

"...Why...."

 

"Eh?" Kasumi asked, looking at the Blonde.

 

"Why did you save me!?" She yelled, looking at the brunette.

 

"...because you my Captian...as far as I'm concerned..." Kasumi said before she went to leave

 

"....you're wanted...." Arisa said, only just being heard by Kasumi.

 

Kasumi froze in place before looking down. She exhaled before nodding

 

"I am..."

 

"Why....?"

 

"Because a body was found in my house...it was my mother and I was blamed for her death...." Kasumi said, looking at the door handle before tears fell from her eyes.

 

"..." Arisa didn't know what to say, she just...couldn't speak.

 

After a few moments, Kasumi opened the door

 

"I'll see you later, Captain." And with that, Kasumi left and went to her room.

 

Arisa didn't know what to say, she was still at a loss. But she couldn't do anything

 

Not yet..

 

 


	7. Meeting the Quartermaster

**Ten** ** Years Ago **

  
"Miss Ichigaya?" A voice said as Arisa sat up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes and smiled

"Good Morning, Alfonse!" Arisa said to the butler who came to wake her up

"Your mother will be busy and your father is still not home, you'll be free to go to the gardens." Alfonse said as he helped the girl up

The Ten year old was able to get dressed in some smart clothing as she quickly ran to the kitchen

"Good Morning, Natalia!" Arisa smiled as she sat at the table as she looked at the cook

"Good Morning, Miss Ichigaya! What would you like for breakfast today?" Natalia asked

"Pancakes!" Arisa smiled as she clapped her hands, and before she knew it she had a plate of pancakes before her

"It's always the same, syrup?"  Natalia asked

"Yes Yes!" Arisa giggled as she watched the syrup fall down her pancakes as she started to dig in.

_ An hour later _

Arisa had finished her breakfast and had even washed up before heading to the palace Gardens.

The one place in the palace the public was allowed in, arisa walked around before she felt something bump into her and knock her onto the floor

She grumbled before looking up  
"Watch where you're going, i can have you..."

That's when arisa saw who had bumped into her, she was a pretty girl who was a few inches taller

"S...Sorry! I didn't mean to! I was trying to find a cat..." The girl said as she rubbed her arm "I didn't mean to hurt you, miss Arisa!"

"It's...fine, I'll help you find your cat!" Arisa said as she stood up and looked around

"It wasn't my cat, she ran in from the streets and I wanted to keep her!" The girl said as Arisa looked around again

"There!" Arisa shouted, seeing the stray cat run across the path, the two kids chased after the animal, trying to catch it

"She's too fast!" Arisa yelled, huffing as she crossed her arms

"I have an idea! I'll go wait over there and you could lead her too me!" The girl smiled as she gave arisa a thumbs up

Arisa nodded, waiting for the girl to get into position and then went for the cat.

Chasing the cat she managed to lead it towards the girl.

The other girl managed to catch the cat in both arms before falling back, the cat seeming to give up its struggles as it purred in the girls arms

"Thanks Miss Arisa!" The girl said with a smile as she smiled  
"I can come back tomorrow if you want to play with me?"

Arisa felt her cheeks warm up, she hadn't really had a friend before...

"S...Sure, J..Just call me Arisa..."  
Arisa said as she rubbed her arm  
"Ye...Yeah, same time and I'll be here..."

The other girl smiled as she went to leave

"Ah...Wait! What's your name?" Arisa yelled to the other girl as she left

The girl smiled as she turned to look at arisa

"Saaya! Saaya Yamabuki!" She said with a smile as she left...


	8. A New Rival

_ Two days after departure _

Arisa sighed as she leaned against her bedframe, holding a bottle of rum she had down half of.

She hadn't been able to think straight ever since bailing from the port.

Saaya was asleep next to her, Arisa felt safer with her Quartermaster nearby. She interlocked her fingers before smiling

Saaya's lips formed into a smirk as she opened her eyes and saw Arisa looking away before she pulled her down and placed a soft kiss upon her cheeks.

"Mornin' Captain." Saaya said before Arisa grumbled

"You can call me Arisa when we're alone stupid." Arisa joked as she pushed her quartermaster down and stood up

"Sure Sure, So...have we decided what we'll do about Kasumi?" Saaya asked, sitting up herself

"I want to keep her as a member of the crew, I can't really kick her off for being wanted... it'd be hypocritical." Arisa said as she put on her clothes before heading to the door

"I'll go see if O-Tae has gotten the ship moving..." Arisa said, before leaving Saaya to get dressed.

_ Top Deck _

Arisa soon found O-Tae steering the ship, O-Tae smiled once she saw Arisa

"Hey Captain! We're all good for travel! But...we didn't get any supplies from that last dock and we really need to stock up on food. Rimi suggested a nearby plantation." O-Tae said

"Tonegawa isn't some Man'o'war. She can't handle a full on assault..." Arisa started, before being cut off

"What if we attack a storage unit, I know of one nearby..." Kasumi said, coming up to the steering wheel.

"... Somewhere you're known?" Arisa asked, looking at the brunette.

"No, I stole a map off the man who attacked you, I forgot to hand it to you." Kasumi said before handing the map to Arisa.

Arisa looked at the map before nodding

"Alright, O-Tae. Head West. It's about a Day Trip, can we make it?" Arisa asked, getting a nod off the other.

Kasumi smiled before returning to her quaters, Arisa wanted to thank her but...she couldn't.

_The Next Day_  
_Late at night_

Arisa looked at the town Kasumi's map led too, a small town sat at the edge of the coast. Arisa's crew docked before Arisa looked around

"I can't get off the boat, I'll be leaving this mission up to Saaya. Kasumi go with her, you can take eight men." Arisa said as Kasumi and Saaya left the boat and headed into the town.

Once they found the storage area, they noticed that it wasn't heavily guarded. Kasumi smirked as she looked around

"You seem excited, Kasumi..." Saaya said, chuckling

"This place will have tons of stuff, I'm sure it's a good until, food, materials, gold! I'm sure we'll be able to stay on the ocean for weeks!"

Kasumi grinned as she ran over the wall, entering the and hid in some long grass

"Kasumi!" Saaya whispered but it was too late, she whistled to her men to wait by the Wearhouse before she went to meet Kasumi.

"You shouldn't have done that, the men were worried we'd all do that! I got them waiting by the--" Saaya was shut up as she felt Kasumi's hands cover her mouth.

"Shhhh" Kasumi whispered as she pointed to a guard talking to some others, Kasumi listened in to what he was saying

"You have to be on your top guard! I'm sure I saw a pirate ship dock in town, though it was a rather big ship for such low lives...Just keep your eye out, I'll take the key to the mansion." He said as he began to walk

"He has the key..." Saaya whispered before noticed Kasumi was already gone.

She blinked as she looked around for the brunette. She grunted as she kept her eye on the keyholder.

Saaya followed as best she could from the tall grass. She then saw him stop to talk to another guard

"Hello Sir, sorry but we've had a little bit of an issue with the cells, the doors don't lock so we can't lock anyone up there." The guard said

The keyholder shook his head before nodding

"Alright, just lock them in the ship, it'll do. I must return to the mansion at once." And so, he began to walk away.

Saaya's time was ticking as she made her way to the mansions gate, the security here was...non existent...

Saaya saw the guard go past the gate and saw it close behind him, she went to curse before noticing the guard go down, he was pushed to the ground.

Saaya looked around before running and using the night to her advantage.

Saaya was shocked when she saw Kasumi pinning the male down

"Give me the key, and I won't snap your arm in two!" Kasumi grinned as the male began to nodded

"It's in my back pocket you wench! I'll have you hung for this!" He snarled as Kasumi took the key from his pocket.

"You'll have nobody hung, look at your defence!" Kasumi said before she slipped the key into her pocket before pulling a dagger out of her pocket

"And...no hard feelings...but I can't afford this to come back on me..."

Kasumi said as she went to stab the male,

"Kasumi..." Saaya said, not loud enough but Kasumi heard her...just too late.

The blade easily went through the males skull as Kasumi slipped. She grunted as she sat up

"S...Saaya?" She asked, looking at the other

"You didn't have to kill him, but it's done! Let's get to the wearhouse." Saaya sighed.

_ After looting the Wearhouse. _

Saaya watched as her men exited the Wearhouse with about three weeks worth of food, materials and enough coin to atleast fix up the ship.

Kasumi was about to leave the Wearhouse when she noticed someone watching them, after the figure noticed, she booked it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kasumi shouted as she grabbed her dagger before chasing the girl.

Saaya sighed as she watched Kasumi run off, she told the men to load up the ship as she followed Kasumi.

_ On the chase _

Kasumi grunted as she followed the figure through the forest, she  ended up stumbling upon a dead end.

"Where'd they go..."

She looked around before she felt a gun press to the back of her head

"You're a stubborn once." A feminine voice said from behind Kasumi.

Kasumi turned around before seeing the figure she had chased after.

"Who are you, and why were you watching us!?" Kasumi snarled

"Ohhhhh, I saw you looting the Wearhouse, so I thought you'd be interesting." The girl said.

"You avoided my quest..." Kasumi was interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking, the girl then lowered her guard as a familiar voice spoke

"You can put the gun down, and I want you to tell me who you are..." Saaya spoke.

"You don't know who I am?" The girl said before smiling at Saaya

"Moca-chan is my name..."  
  



	9. Jail Break

Saaya sighed as she kept her flintlock aimed at Moca, the girl smiled as she shrugged

"What's the matter, don't you trust Moca-chan?" Moca said, looking at Saaya with a giggle

"It's hard to trust anyone who smiles with a gun aimed to their skull...now what's your deal?" Saaya asked as Kasumi walked back to her side

"Moca-chan's Captian and crew were kidnapped, and you killed the only man with the key." Moca said before crossing her arms

"You set the farmland on high alert so you have to help Moca-Cha--" Moca was silenced by Saaya interrupting her

"We don't have to do anything, we have a Captian to get too!" Saaya raised her voice before slipping her gun back into her pocket and turning. "let's go, Kasumi..."

Saaya began to walk before noticing Kasumi wasn't beside her. "Kasumi?"

"I caused the farm to go on high alert, I think it's only right if I help them..." Kasumi said quietly as she looked at Moca. "I'll help you get your crew free, Moca-chan!"

"Thank you, Kasumi-chan!" Moca said with a smile as she looked at Saaya

Saaya sighed as she rolled her eyes

"I'll tell the captain to wait for you, be quick Kasumi...." Saaya said, before retreating back to the ship.

_ Back at the farm _

Kasumi and Moca laid in the grass outside the mansion, Kasumi eyed the area before Moca sighed

"The building has an underground cell room, Moca-Chan believes Moca-chan's crew is down there..." Moca said quietly

"How do we get down..." Kasumi asked, before hearing the front door of the mansion open, two people walked out.

One of them, a tall purple haired woman, the other was a small female with blue hair.

"You shouldn't have kidnapped a whole Crew...." The smaller girl said, Kasumi blinked as she crawled closer to get a better listen.

"Oh my sweet kitten, I did what I had to to impress you, I'm sure our crew understand." The taller girl said, streching her arms

"That's the girl who kidnapped your crew...." Kasumi said quietly as she pulled the hood up on her cloak before moving, only to be stopped by Moca, who shook her head as three guards ran through the gate

"Ma'am! The warehouse has been looted, we believe it was a schooner that just left!" The guard said

The taller girl grunted as she   told the men to follow her, then the five of them left the mansion.

"Arisa's ship is a brig...what about your ship... Moca-Chan?"

"A Frigate..." Moca said, before standing and walking to the door of the mansion before looking at Kasumi.

Kasumi nodded as she unlocked the door with the keys she had

"That tall girl probably had a second pair of keys..." Kasumi said as the two entered the mansion.

Kasumi looked around before noticing writing in the floor, words that spelled out 'Tsurumaki'.

Kasumi quickly found a sword that was on a stand and grabbed it before noticing Moca signal her from the stairs.

Kasumi ran over before Moca sighed

"It's a little light on defense...I'm worried they have already executed my crew..." Moca said, seeming to drop the third person act as she got more serious.

Kasumi shook her head before looking around, she couldn't find a spare door that looked like it'd lead to any celler.

Moca quickly grabbed Kasumi's attention, showing them a door behind them that had a lock, and as luck would have it, Kasumi's key fit.

Kasumi unlocked the door before opening it and the two were given access to the basement.

Moca walked down before looking around, they had found the cell room alright, but the place seemed empty.

"MOCA!" A Voice yelled from across the room, Moca seemed to turn and run towards the voice.

Kasumi was stunned but once she caught up, she saw Moca locking arms with a girl trapped behind bars

"Moca.... You're alright!" The girl said

"I'm fine...I'm fine, I'm just glad you're safe, Captain..." Moca sniffled before looking back at the cell

The cell had three other girls in it.

A taller girl with red hair, who had a shorter girl sleeping against her. The shorter girl had peach hair and was shivering.

The other girl had brown hair and was hugging her legs, as if she'd never been in prison.

"Moca...who's that?" The girl Moca was holding asked, pointing at Kasumi

"She's part of a crew that robbed the Tsurumaki family...emptied their warehouse with ease..." Moca said before looking at Kasumi

"Please...let them out and help us to our ship... we'll repay you!" Moca said before the girl coughed, grabbing Kasumi's attention

"Kasumi...was it?" The girl spoke as she stood up. "I'm Ran, I'm the captain of AfterSea. That's the name of our ship." She then pointed to the two girls holding each other "The taller girl is Tomoe and that's Himari...and Tsugu is the one hugging herself..."

Kasumi blinked before bowing and standing by the door, placing her key inside and unlocking the door.

She quickly held the door open for the girls before they all escaped to the farm again.

"How could the defence be so short..." Ran asked as the girls ran through the farm, looking at Kasumi for awnsers

"They believed a schooner took off with their loot, I'll doubt we'll encounter anybody...." Kasumi was interrupted as she came to a halt, as did the other girls.

"Well well, what fate is this, my devious kittens have escaped by the help of this bandit..." The same purple haired girl said.

Kasumi drew her sword before charging the girl, who instantly pulled out her own sword and clashed with Kasumi's.

The pair held the stance for a few moments, Kasumi looked back at Moca and yelled

"Run! Get to your ship!" Kasumi yelled before watching as the five girls ran past the fight, Kasumi pushed back and caused the taller girl to stumble.

The girl grinned as looked at Kasumi, chuckling before speaking.

"Someone's a determined kitten, fighting me all by yourself..." The girl then "how fleeting, I, Kaoru Seta, will have the pleasure of taking this kitten down..."

Kasumi took a step back as she held the handle of her sword before getting ready for a fight....


	10. Hello, Happy, Sail!

Kasumi held her sword by the handle before looking at the other girl.

She grinned at Kasumi before tightening her own grip around her own sword.

"Having second thoughts, Kitten?" She said as she laughed. "I'll even give you the first swing."

Kasumi gave the environment a quick scout before taking a step back, she didn't have much time as Kaoru rushed and swung at her, Kasumi barely had time to bring up her sword to block the attack.

Kaoru had the upper hand as she easily pushed Kasumi back a few feets, Kasumi landed on her back with a soft thud. She looked up at the taller girl who raised her sword.

"My My, How Fleeting...This was a disappointment..." She said before bringing her sword down, only for it to be blocked by Kasumi's dagger.

Kasumi then drove her foot into Kaoru's gut to send her stumbling back, which gave the bandit a few seconds to get back up.

"You'll have to try alot harder than that." Kasumi said, holding her sword in one hand and her dagger in the other.

"You're definitely a suprise, such a remarkable performance." Kaoru said before rushing Kasumi again.

Kasumi quickly used her sword to block, but due to her only using one hand she couldn't block for long.

As Kaoru pushed down a little harder, Kasumi parried the attack before pushing the girl aside.

The Bandit let out a few breaths as she looked at the other, who wasn't even facing her at this point

"You're performance is fleeting, Young kitten. But I must inform you that our fight is over."

Before Kasumi could understand what she meant, she saw Kaoru turn at her before throwing a small knife.

Kasumi didn't have time to move, but she did manage to bring her hand up to take the impact.

The blade went through her hand and stopped inches from her face. Kasumi let out a scream of pain before falling on her back and closing her eyes from the pain.

She managed to rip the knife out of her skin before her arm fell loose on the floor, she then heard footsteps before feeling a lot of pressure on her stomach.

Opening her eyes, she saw Kaoru had placed her foot on her stomach and had her sword raised.

"Our fight, is over." Kaoru said, Kasumi closed her eyes before hearing what seemed like running before a loud thud.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar girl with black hair standing their with her fist out, as if she had just punched Something.

Kasumi blinked a few times to see Kaoru on the floor, holding her face.

"I told you to watch the fucking mansion, not start executing people!" The girl yelled.

"My apologies Captain, this Bandit aided the prisoners escape." Kaoru said with a sigh.

"You took prisoners!?" The girl yelled again before pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing

The girl then looked down at Kasumi before sighing and holding a hand out to her, which Kasumi took with uninjured hand

"Forgive my quartermaster, she's..." The girl was interrupted by a yell

"Kasumi!" Saaya's voice echoed into Kasumi's ears as the brig's quatermaster came and readied her sword

"Saaya...it's okay..." Kasumi said, looking at the other.

Saaya saw the state of Kasumi's injured hand before looking at the two unknown girls

"What happened?" Saaya asked, before looking at the unknown girl.

"My name is Misaki Okusawa, I'm the captain, well Co-Captain of Hello, Happy Sail. It's the Man'O'War on the deck. This is Kaoru Seta. She's the quatermaster. I believe she attacked your crew members without warning. And for that, I apologize." Misaki said before looking at Kaoru. "You're free to use the medical room for your hand, but we can't have you stay any longer, so please inform your Captian and I'll escort her to the medical room."

Kasumi looked at Saaya before Saaya sighed

"Alright, I'll be back soon Kasumi." Saaya said before leaving. Then Kasumi was brought to the medical room inside the mansion by Misaki

"First door on the right down here, I'll wait by the door for your friend." Misaki said before leaving Kasumi alone.

Kasumi sighed before heading to the medical room, she opened the door and was greeted by a girl with yellow hair who was standing just the other side of the door

"Hellloooo!" The girl said with a smile as she needed

"Kokoro-chan..." Another voice said as she came into view, the blue haired girl Kaoru was talking to. "Can you go and see Hagumi-chan? She probably needs help."

The Yellow haired girl, also known as Kokoro. Smiled before nodding

"I'll make sure Hagumi is smiling!" She said before zooming past Kasumi and out of sight.

Kasumi blinked before walking into the room and speaking.

"M..Misaki sent me?" She said before the girl looked back

"A-Ah, S-Sorry. I'm K-Kanon Matsubara! Are you alright?" She asked as she looked at Kasumi, who put her hand on the side.

"I-I'll do my best to help!" Kanon said as she inspected the wound.

_ Outside The Mansion _

Saaya waited with Misaki, she didn't trust this girl but...she offered safety for her crew...

"How much longer?" Saaya asked, before receiving a shrug of Misaki.

Soon after, the doors opened and Kasumi and Kanon walked out, Kasumi's arm was bandaged up and Kanon looked at Saaya

"She won't be able to use it for a few days, maybe two weeks..." Kanon said as she looked at the bandit

"Please don't push yourself, Kasumi-chan." Kanon said before smiling as she went back into the building.

"Right, you're free to leave now. But please don't come back here. At least not for the next month as I don't want Karou killing anyone while I'm away." Misaki said before turning. "Safe Travels."

Saaya sighed as she walked with Kasumi back to the ship. She looked at Kasumi before smiling

"As long as you're okay...did you tell them about the raid?" Saaya asked before Kasumi shook her head

"They went after a schooner. Believe they robbed em..." Kasumi chuckled before the two reached the beach, where Kasumi was met by Ran.

"Kasumi. I just wanted to thank you for helping us. We have a our own valley, two hundred miles east of here, if you come there. You're welcome to join and settle." Ran said before turning back to her ship before Saaya spoke up

"We'll be there!" Saaya shouted before Kasumi looked at her. Saaya smiled before holding her hand close to her heart. "We'll go, Arisa can't spend her life on the sea."

Kasumi agreed before the two headed to their ship, excited to tell Arisa the news...


	11. Talks of the future

_ Three years earlier _

 

Arisa smiled as she ran down to the garden, she held her arm as she sat on a bench.

 

She waited for about four minutes before she heard the familiar voice

 

"Arisaaaa!" The voice said, the princess then looked to see Saaya running towards her, Arisa got up and ran to the other, quickly hugging her

 

"Saaya!" 

  
Arisa smiled as she the two hugged, after a few seconds Saaya broke the hug and smiled

"I told you yesterday, I'll come back!" Saaya laughed as she looked around

"We have the whole day, Mama is busy with work and papa isn't here!" Arisa said as she grabbed Saaya's arm and began to take the other girl around the palace garden

"We've been friends for four years and I've never even seen the king or queen..." Saaya said, before looking at Arisa "...Can I meet them?"

"No! I-I mean, they'll probably kick you out of the palace grounds, but don't worry they never come here." Arisa said as the pair found a bench to sit on.

Saaya sighed as she streched her arms as she sat down, looking around before Arisa spoke up

"I want to be a pirate one day." Arisa said with a soft giggle

"A pirate? Why?" Saaya asked, Turning her head to the side and laughing

"Yeah! Natalia told me a story of pirates who live life free and cool! Don't you think we'd make great pirates, Saaya?" Arisa said before Saaya stood up and sighed  "...S-Saaya?"

"Argh! We've hit land, Captain! What shall we plunder today?" Saaya said, putting on an accent which caused a giggle out of Arisa

"That's so funny.... Saaya, have you got any pirate stories?" Arisa asked as Saaya sat back down

"My Dad has a brig that he use to sail to deliver our baking goods to a plantation." Saaya smiled, rubbing her neck "He just leaves it at the port, hasn't sailed in years."

"We should tak--"

"ARISA ICHIGAYA!" A Loud voice echoed her eardrums as she turned to see her mother standing by the garden entrance

"M-Mama?!" Arisa said, standing up before receiving a hard slap to her cheek.

"How dare you let the poor rat into our gardens, this Peasant Shouldn't even be near this place and you allowed her inside!?" Her mother shouted, looking at Saaya before Arisa sniffed

"S-She's my friend..." Arisa said before seeing her mother raise an arm, she closed her eyes before preparing, only for it to never hit her.

Opening her eyes she saw Saaya holding her mother's arm before moving

"Your daughter has been my friend for four years now ma'am, you're setting a bad example for a queen." Saaya said, crossing her arms as she stepped back

"Tsk, Arisa. You're to never see this Brat again, get inside now." The Queen said, leaving to head to the Castle

"S...Saaya..." Arisa said, turning to Saaya before seeing her sigh

"Two weeks...." Saaya said before looking at Arisa. "I need you to sneak out in two weeks, meet me at the port near my bakery." Saaya said before leaving.

Arisa, unaware of what the girl had planned, she was a little upset as she watched her leave....

But she trusted her...


End file.
